Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. I Believe This is arguably just a straight instrumental version of I Believe/All I Need to Know and doesn't deserve it's own page. I know it's supposed to be a 'medley' but it's never seemed this way, even Nick has admitted several times on Ask Katy that it's more of a whole song than a medley. Outrune 03:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree....this should have it's own page...the wiki is about documenting EVERY song EVERY instrumental...Wombat0121 01:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, and this is just an instrumental version of the exact same song, therefore this page is redundant. The fact it has a different name is irrelevant. ::Using your logic, should we also do separate pages for all 10 versions of All She Wants Is? Outrune 03:45, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::There is VALUABLE information on the page to which album/s this instrumental can be found....it's clear and unconfusing...merging/deleting will make "other appearances" unclear....Wombat0121 06:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::This "valuable information" was/is already available on I Believe/All I Need to Know, where it belongs, therefore I Believe is a redundant page. ::::You're missing my point - I Believe and I Believe/All I Need to Know are the same song. They do not require separate articles. ::::Using your logic, should we also do separate pages for all 10 versions of All She Wants Is? Outrune 08:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::no no no i stil don't agree...Wombat0121 09:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Outrune's point that they're the same piece of music, and the information on I Believe should all be included on the IB/AINTK page; this will cause some unfortunate redundancy. However, I also think there's some value in Wombat's point of view, since this wiki is becoming such a good resource for bootleg information; if the pages are separate, then it's easier to unambiguously list the song on bootlegs albums where IB (but not IB/AINTK) appeared. Please remember keeping them separate also allows the song pages to be included in different sets of categories. — Catherine (talk) 20:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :This discussion is old, very old, but I guess I will throw in my two cents that the pages should be seperate, and I agree with Catherine. --Le Solace The Reflex 22:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Firefly This is a Patrick O'Hearn song, named "Liberty", Duran Duran had nothing to do with it whatsoever. The bootleggers included it by accident... :I Disagree....if this wiki is about documenting EVERY bootleg then it should be on..maybe the SONG page should explain why it is included on some bootlegs ..Wombat0121 01:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You have a point, it has its place in DD history but I don't think it should have its own page as it's not a DD song. I suggest merging it with the Didn't Anybody Tell You? bootleg article... Outrune 03:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::No I still don't agree...I don't see why a SONG has to be merged with an ALBUM..???....What you could be suggesting is merging ALL Songs with Albums !!!!!..Wombat0121 06:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's a ridiculous assertion and once again, you've missed my critical point: "Firefly" (aka "Liberty" by Patrick O'Hearn) is not a DD song and therefore has no relevance to this DD wiki, other than the fact it was mistakenly included on a Duran bootleg. ::::This is a Duran wiki. Why do you want a non-Duran song to have its own page on a Duran wiki? Outrune 08:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::You seem to be missing the point..The idea of this wiki is to be the ultimate reference book...someone may look at the A/Z index for "Firefly" because they've seen it in a track listing somewhere and it's not there!!....Is this wiki running out of space??...Wombat0121 09:19, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's please remember to be civil to each other -- using multiple exclamation points and words like "ridiculous" are mildly disrespectful to people who are each trying to improve the wiki in their own way. We can discuss the pros and cons of various deletions in a constructive way without implying that the other person's opinion is invalid in some way. I've edited the "Firefly" article to properly credit the song and explain its history; I do agree that obscure bits like this are things intense fans are going to want to be able to look for here -- they don't need the page on "Hungry Like the Wolf" as much, they're the ones that are going to sit up straighter if they see "Firefly" on a track list and get excited about a song they haven't heard yet, and there should be some place on the net where they can get the story straight. Does that make sense to you guys? — Catherine (talk) 20:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Again, this is an old discussion, but it makes perfect sense and I agree. --Le Solace The Reflex 22:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC)